shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Noctluna
Noctluna is the het ship between Noctis Lucis Caelum and Lunafreya Nox Fleuret from the Final Fantasy fandom. Canon Lunafreya and her older brother Ravus were once royalty of Tenebrae and were close allies with the royal family of Lucis. When she was born, Lunafreya was met by the High Messenger of the Astrals, Gentiana, who would tell her that she was ordained to work with Prince Noctis of Lucis to bring light back to the world. Lunafreya and Noctis are childhood friends, and the memories they shared in the time they met are cherished by both. As a child, Noctis went to Tenebrae with his father seeking the help of the healing magic of the Oracles, power that belongs to the female royalty of Tenebrae, after suffering injuries that left him chair-bound. After meeting Lunafreya, she tells him about the prophecy that signals him as the "King of Light", and that as the next Oracle in line, she is to work alongside him to aid him in his quest. Noctis promises to do his duty and not disappoint her, to which she is touched. One day Luna gives Noctis a red covered book with a pressed flower in it, so they could have a way to stay in contact with each other when it was time for Noctis and his father to leave Tenebrae, by having one of Luna's dogs, Umbra or Pryna, deliver the book back and forth between them after they read its resent message to one another before they leave a reply message in it. Quotes Fanon Noctluna is the most popular het ship of the Final Fantasy XV saga, due to it being canon in the game and fans falling in love with the bond that the two share with one another, while being apart, and their desire to be together again. Which is why a few were sad when Luna was killed, but were glad that Noctis and Luna were finally able to get married and be together forevermore in the afterlife. Even though a few wish that the two had gotten a lot more interaction with each other in the game, and that they were given a chance to be together in life. On AO3, Noctluna is the fourth most written ship for Noctis and the most written for Luna. It is also the eighth most written ship in the Final Fantasy XV tag. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Noctis/Lunafreya on FanFiction.Net DEVIANTART : TUMBLR : : : Trivia * In the Japanese dub, Noctis addresses everyone with a blunt form of speech. This changes when he is addressing Lunafreya, his speech turning less brash while maintaining its informal tone. * Noctis is the only one to call Lunafreya "Luna", a nickname he gave her as a kid after having trouble pronouncing her full name. * Despite the in-universe existence of technology like cellphones, Noctis and Luna communicate through their red notebook all the years they are apart. This is because phones are limited to Insomnia, Noctis birthplace. * In February 2018, Square-Enix released a render of Noctis and Lunafreya taking a selfie in his car in celebration of Valentine's Day. Their Japanese twitter tag "#ノクルナ" became a trending topic that day on the website. Gallery Promotional Luna-Noctis-Selfie-Valentines-Day-2018.jpg Dawn of the Future.png Piano-Collections-Artwork-FFXV.png SEcafe-Noctis&LunaCoasters.png Luna Noctis-Piano-Key-Image.PNG.png Noctis and Luna Altissia.jpg Noctis-Luna-Steam-Royal-Edition-FFXV.jpg FanArt Noctis x Luna; Stand by me by dagga19.jpg Noctis x Luna; Childhood in Tenebrae by dagga19.jpg Noctis x Luna; The Oracle's last duty by dagga19.jpg Royal Wedding by Fuyukichi.jpg Variations :Promlunoct refers to the ship between Prompto, Lunafreya and Noctis.